Briefe an meine Valentine
by juleblume
Summary: SSHG


Hallo ihr lieben,

nein das ist keine neue Geschichte von mir...

Diese Geschichte ist von Max, Max hat sie bei unsere Valentinschallenge auf www.jules-traumwelt.de eingereicht. Er fragte mich ob ich sie für ihn einstelle...

Aber klar hier ist sie... Rewies werden direkt weiter geleitet an Max...

Ich versuche demnächst auch mal wieder dringend selbst was hochzu laden aber ich sitze gerade im iddenloch und da ist es kalt und zugig und fanz schwer wieder heraus zu kommen :- ) eure Jule

Von Max

Paaring: Severus und Hermine

Genre: Romance/Kitsch

Rating: FSK 16

Mein erster Versuch also seid gnädig...

Brief an Valentine

Die Sonne versank langsam am Horizont und tauchte den Himmel in ein purpurot das dan langsam ins schwarze überging.

Severus stand an seinem Fenster und beobachtet die Sonne beim untergehen, wie immer wenn der Himmel blutrot hinter Hoghwarts aufleuchtet flogen seine Gedanken zurück zu jenem Abend an dem Lord Voldermort für immer besiegt worden war.

Er hatte nicht geglaubt das er diesen Abend überleben würde, in seinem inneren hatten Angst, Stolz, Wut, Scham., Erregung, Trauer und Hoffnung miteinader gekämpft.

Er hatte Angst um die Menschen den er seine Zuneigung schenkte.

Er war Stolz darauf das er immer noch lebte.

Er war wütend das er sich solange hatte verstellen müssen .

Er war voll Scham wenn er an die Taten dachte dier er hatte vollbringen müssen..

Er war erregt wenn er daran dachte das es bald zur Entscheidung kommen sollte.

Er war voll trauer um die Opfer des Krieges

Er war voll Hofnung das noch heute abend alles besser werden würde.

Er wall voll Hoffnung das dieses Gefühl das in ihm heran wuchs eine Chance bekommen würde.

Zu deutlich stand ihm dieser Abend der sein Leben veränderte hatte vor den Augen.

Es war tybisch für die Verachtung die Vodlemort der Liebe gegenüber hatte, das er am 14.2 angriff...

Er hatte überlebt.

Nach dem Voldemort vernichtet worden war hatte er auch wieder angefangen zu leben.

Er hatte lernen müssen wieder zu vertrauen, zu lachen und sich zu öffnen.

Das erste Valentinstag nach Voldemorts Sturz hatte all seinen Mut gefordert, vorsichtig hat er das Pergament an das Bein der Eule befestigt.

All seine Gefühle, all seine Wünsche hat er diesem pergamt anvertraut, all seine Hoffnung hineingelegt.

Lange war er am Fenster gestanden und der Eule hinter her geschaut...

_**Vor 2 Jahren**_

Eine einzelen Träne rollte Hermine über ihre Wange als sie seine Worte laß:

_In deinen Augen_

_In deinen Augen  
könnt ich versinken,  
wie Sie so lachen,  
wie Sie mir winken._

_Möcht dich umarmen,  
halten und spüren,  
langsam umgarnen,  
sanft dich verführen._

_Mit dir verbringen,  
Höhen und Tiefen,  
Liebe erringen,  
Sehnsucht vertiefen._

_Wünscht, mich zu trauen,  
Dir zu gestehen,  
Angst, zu verbauen,  
schlecht auszusehen._

_Dich anzusprechen,  
mit mir zu gehen;  
Nicht abzuweichen,  
wenn ich dich sehe._

_Bin doch zu schüchtern,  
Schritte zu wagen,  
Seele erleichtern  
Wahrheit zu sagen._

_Gibst du mir die Ehre den heutigen Abend mit mir zu verbringen?_

_Severus_

Hermine hängt der Eule nur ein kleinen Zettel an den Fuß „JA"

Severus hatte es kaum ausfehalten und der kleinen kleinen Eule fast den Fuß mit abgerissen nur um an die Botschaft zu kommen...

Dies war der Anfang seiner Liebe und seiner Beziehung zu Hermine gewessen...

_**Vor 1 Jahr**_

Im Jahr darauf kam wieder Eule zu Hermine geflogen, diese hatte ihn fast noch mehr Mut gekostet wie die im letzten Jahr. Stundenlang war er vorm Spiegel auf und ab getigert...

Sein Spiegel hatte ihn versucht zu ermutigen:" Junge du schafftstt das, Du bist der Voldemort der Liebe… lass es krachen Baby...

Der Spiegel war irgendwo in den 70 Jahren stehen geblieben...

_**Es ist Nacht**_

_Es ist Nacht,  
und mein Herz kommt zu dir,  
hält's nicht aus,  
hält's nicht aus mehr bei mir.  
Legt sich dir auf die Brust,  
wie ein Stein,  
sinkt hinein,  
zu dem deinen hinein. _

Dort erst,  
dort erst kommt es zur Ruh,  
liegt am Grund  
seines ewigen Du.

_Ich könnte auch sagen du bist der gummi ich der bär_

_Du der Stern ich der Morgen _

_Ich will keine Sekunde meines Lebens mehr ohne dich sein.._

_Nimm diesem Ring_

_Werde mein Frau_

_Mach mich noch glücklicher als ich schon bin_

_S._

Hermine lutschte sich noch an ihrem Finger, sie war der Eule woll doch zu nah getretten als sie den Brief mehr von ihrem Bein reis als abnahm...

Ein Lautes „JAAAAAAAAA" hallte durch das Schloß...

_**Dieses Jahr**_

Severus ries sich vom Anblick des Himmels los und wand sich seinem Speiegel zu der ihn sofort anschamchtet „darf ich dein Badeschwamm sein?"

Severus wand sich ab. Langsam verlies er seinen Raum heute würde er Hermine keine Eule senden, nein heute würde er sie ihr heiraten.

Lamgsam betratt er die gr0ße Halle und lies den Glanz und die klänge auf sich einwirken.

Heute war sein Hochzeitstag, nie hatte er daran zu glauben gewagt, doch wahrlich es war soweit...

Hermine schwebt wie ein Prinzessin den langern Gang herunter. Seine Augen versanken in ihren...

Als die Zeremonis schon fast zu ende war, lass nahm er Hermines Hand und begann vor allen ein Gedicht zu zitiren:

_Wie Sonnen sind der Liebsten Augen nicht,  
noch ist korallenrot ihr Lippenpaar,  
die Brüste gleißen nicht wie Schnee im Licht,  
nicht goldne, schwarze Fäden sind ihr Haar._

_Damaskerrosen sah ich, rot und weiß  
in Gärten stehn - auf ihren Wangen nicht.  
Parfüme duften süßer oft, ich weiß,  
als Atem, der aus ihrem Munde bricht._

_Gern hör ich's, wenn sie ihre Stimm' erhebt,  
doch schöner klingt, was durch Musik entsteht.  
Ich sah noch nie, wie eine Göttin schwebt:  
Mein Schatz bleibt auf dem Boden, wenn sie geht._

_Und doch ist sie so schön wie die, die dreist  
man derart mit absurden Bildern preist._

Hermine kullerten Tränen herab...

Als die Zeremonie mit dem traditionellen Kuß endete sah Hermine Severus in die augen" Oh Baby du bist der Voldermort der Liebe" woraufhin er den Kopf in den Nacken warf und lachte und nur antwortet : grrr kraul mir den Brustpelz Baby"

Und darauf hin schwebten die beiden den Mittelgang hinab.

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind dann leben sie noch heute... Nicht immer glücklich weil Severus öfter mal vergiesßt den Müll riunter zu bringen aber fast immer...

**Gedicht In deinen Augen von Erich Schubert** Gedicht es ist Nacht von _Christian Morgenstern, 1908 Gedicht von Shaekspear Sonnet nr 130_

_Schaut doch mal auf www.jules-traumwelt.de vorbei da gibt es das Sonett Nr 130 von Alan Rickman gelesen als Download lg_

_julia_


End file.
